


Secure Me

by whopackedthese



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hugging, Insecurities, Kissing, M/M, Mini-Fic, Sherstrade, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopackedthese/pseuds/whopackedthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>'I'm right here, you idiot. Don't you forget that.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure Me

It was not a frequent occurrence but, when the mood did happen to strike Sherlock, he was a hard man to paw off until more convenient times. Greg would usually find the entire affair amusing, particularly if it involved Sherlock struggling to hide an obvious erection while they were surrounded by other officers in the middle of a crime scene. By far, though, Greg's favourite times were when Sherlock became affectionate and needy in the privacy of either of their homes. Not necessarily seeking out sex, but seeking out human contact to the point where he looked like he might fall into an exhausted and emotional heap without a hug, or a kiss, or Greg's fingers in his hair. He liked the times when Sherlock woke him in the night by moving in against him that impossible bit closer, making himself the little spoon to feel protected and surrounded by Greg's strong, ever loving embrace. It was vulnerable and genuine, and it was in that that Greg always remembered what it was that drew his and Sherlock's relationship beyond employer-employee, and into one with a solid foundation of affection and genuine emotion. 

It was not a strange thing, then, when Greg felt Sherlock's pyjama-clad bottom shuffling back against him, pulling him from that sweet edge of sleep to sudden wakefulness in the fear that something was wrong until he adjusted his mind to what was happening. He smiled to himself and wrapped his right arm down around Sherlock's waist and reached for the younger man's hand to lace their fingers together. He edged his face forward on the pillow and inhaled Sherlock's smell through his curls at the nape of his neck. 'You alright?' he whispered into the darkness. 

'Hmm,' Sherlock's sleepy reply came instantly, 'Just don't let go.'

Greg drew his lulling eyes open at the comment and arched up, peering around Sherlock's shoulder awkwardly to strain to see his face in the dark. 'Hey, why would I let go?' He asked quietly. When Sherlock didn't answer, he shook his arm against Sherlock's waist where he held him tightly. 'Oi, soft lad, why would I let go?'

Sherlock shifted, rustling under the duvet as he turned onto his back and looked up at Greg as he continued to hover above him slightly with his weight supported on the arm that wasn't cuddling Sherlock close. Sherlock could just work out the shine in Greg's eyes from the streetlamp light that just managed to bleed through the curtains. 'I don't know,' Sherlock said weakly, 'But you might.'

Greg dragged Sherlock closer to him until he felt Sherlock's hipbone collide with his abdomen. 'Anderson been filling your head with bullshit again?' he asked him, resting down onto his side. He pulled Sherlock even closer. He used the tip of his nose to nudge Sherlock's curls away from his ear before he edged forwards and nuzzled a kiss just behind the lobe. 

Sherlock closed his eyes at the sweetness of the kiss. 'No...,' he answered the question, sighing a little as Greg blew cold air over the dampness his lips had left. 

'Bollocks. I bet he's telling you you're a whim, that I'm a maneater, and a womaniser, and I'm only going to love you and leave. Well fuck him, whatever that dick's been filling your head with, push it out,' Greg said quite firmly for the hour of the night and the original softness of their interactions but cushioned it with wrapping his legs around Sherlock's, linking their bodies into one jumble of limbs. 'I'm not letting you go - no way, no how. Got that?' 

Sherlock's response was to twist his body, making their linked legs uncomfortable until he could find a better position, and lay face to face with Greg. He reached out his hand and traced the strong line of Greg's jaw. 'I've got it,' he whispered into the quiet, and jutted his chin forward slowly, not satisfied until their lips were pushed firmly together. Sherlock pushed for open mouths, pushed for tongues duelling, and didn't let up until he thought his head might dizzy from lack of oxygen. Only then did he pull back, searching Greg's face in the darkness. 'Hold me tighter,' he asked him. 

Greg obliged, tightening his arms around Sherlock's thin frame and wrapping his legs around Sherlock's as many times as he could manage. 'I'm right here, you idiot. Don't you forget that.'


End file.
